A shocking truth
by PikachuLollipop051
Summary: As Ash, Iris, and Cilan continue their jouney through unova, Team rocket reaveals shocking secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: As our heroes continue their journey through unova, Ash points out a good place to eat his favorite meal of the day, lunch.

"Hey Cilan, could we eat lunch under that tree?" Ash asks, hungrily, followed by "Pika"

"Oh Ash, your such a little kid, but in this case, I agree with you." Iris said, taking Cilan's picnic basket and set up the table cloth and small travel stove, made with a pot over a fire pit, which was in Cilans bag, which she also took.

"Hey!" Cilan said, stretching his arm out, reaching for his bag. "Well, that's Iris and ash for you" He said, putting his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Alright everybody, come on out" Ash said, throwing his poke balls in the air, and all of his Pokémon came out, 1 by 1. First came oshawott came out, then snivy, then pignite, then bouldur, then charizard, using flamethrower in the air. Then Pikachu jumped off of ash's shoulder and onto charizards shoulder, saying, "Pikachu" with a huge smile.

"You guys come on out to" Iris said throwing her poke balls. Then came emolga, exadrill, and Dragonite. Then axew came out of Iris's hair and on to her head and waved at Dragonite, who turned away.

"Don't forget you guys!" Cilan said, throwing his poke balls in the air. Then pansage, crustal, and mudfisk landed on the ground

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright everybody, lunch is ready." Cilan said, with a table full of serving domes behind him.

"Yeah!" ash said, sitting by the picnic cloth. Cilan served the food and they chowed down.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: As our heroes continue to eat, Team Rocket seems to have crossed the same path.

"The twerps" Jessie said, and then she grabbed James and Meowth and dragged them behind a rock.

"What do you think there doing in the middle of nowhere? James asked.

"They're eating food, you dimwit" Meowth said, hitting James on the head.

"I could use some grub" Jessie said. Then Wobbufett came out of his poke ball and said"Wobbu" extremely loud and Meowth pushed it down and told it to be quiet.

Then Charizard and Dragonite heard Team Rocket and went over to where Team Rocket was hiding. Dragonite went to the other side of the rock and readied a thunder punch. Team Rocket then backed up and turned around, attempting to run, saw Charizard getting ready to use dragon claw. They both used their attack on Team Rocket, creating an explosion.

Everyone turned around and saw Team Rocket, covered in black ash and Charizard and Dragonite standing next to Team Rocket giving each other a high-five.

"Looks like Charizard and Dragonite found Team Rocket" Cilan said.

Then Pikachu stood in front of Team Rocket and used thunderbolt saying"Pi-ka-chu!" sending them flying

All of team rocket said" Were blasting off again!" "Wobbu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator: As Team Rocket blasted off, they seem to be blasting close to a building.

"Hey Jessie, does it look like were about to crash into that building?" James asked

"Yes, but we have blasted off so many times I don't really care" Jessie said, sounding disappointed.

"Well I wouldn't care either if that wasn't the boss's H.Q.!" Meowth said, worried.

Then they all screamed, but landed on a giant trampoline.

"Yay! We survived!" Jessie and James said loudly.

"Okay I get it, and don't we always survive?" Meowth said.

Then the front door slid opened, and Giovanni and Persian stepped out.

"The boss!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"You three, come with me" Giovanni said.

He went back inside with a worried Team Rocket following.

"Why would the boss want to see us? Meowth asked quietly.

As Team Rocket and Giovanni walked into his office he told Team Rocket to sit down and listen.

"This mission is very important, and I have already sent every Team Rocket member on this mission. I am not looking for a Pokemon, I want you to bring me a specific, person"

"But who?" James asked. "Let me show you" Giovanni said, activating his giant computer screen, showing a face familiar to Team Rocket. "His name is Ash Ketchum and we have some, family business"


	4. Chapter 4

Narrarator: As Team Rocket carry on their mission, our heroes continue their journey in Unova, unknowing what awaits them.

"Hey Cilan, what's the next town?"Ash asked.

"It's Nimbassa city" Cilan said.

"Oh, Ash, can't you just enjoy the scenery? Only a little kid would rush into everything head-first" Iris said.

"Pika Pikachu!" "Ew Axew!" the two Pokemon said, pointing at a tree.

"what's up Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Axew, what's wrong?" Iris questioned.

"Prepare for trouble" said Jessie.

"Make it double" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation".

"To unite all peoples within our nation".

"To denounce the evils of truth and love".

"To extend our reach to the stars above".

"Jessie".

"James".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light".

"surrender now or prepare to fight".

"Meowth, that's right".

"And this time, were not alone" Jessie said.

Then a bunch of other Team Rocket members surrounded Ash, Iris, and Cilan.

After that two nets caught Iris and Cilan, hanging them in tree's.

Finally, two Team rocket members grabbed Ash's arms.

"Hey!" Ash said, trying to break free. Then two more grabbed each arm again.

Then Team Rocket left with Ash while Iris and Cilan are hanging in a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator: As Team Rocket have Ash as their captive taking him to Giovanni, Iris and Cilan are still trying to get out of the tree.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Cilan asked Iris.

"I have an Idea! Dragonite, come on out!" Iris said, throwing it's poke ball on the ground, releasing Dragonite.

"Dragonite, do you think you can cut the net?" Iris asked her Pokemon.

Then Dragonite cut the ropes holding Iris's net, releasing her.

It did the same thing to Cilan's net, but Cilan didn't land on his feet like Iris did.

"Cilan, get up! We need to rescue Ash!"

"Your right! Let's go!

Meanwhile, Ash is also trying to escape.

"what are you doing?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu said inside a net.

"Quiet" a Team Rocket member said.

"look, it's base!" Jessie said excitedly.

"We have finally completed a mission" James said.

They started to walk into the base, while the four Team Rocket members holding Ash lead him to the prison.

"Here we are, hope you like your cell mate" one of the Team Rocket members said.

They threw Ash in and closed the door.

"what did they mean by 'cell mate'" ash said to himself.

He looked in the corner of the cell and saw a man.

"Excuse me" ash said to the stranger.

He turned around and said "Ash!" he said

"Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"Well I was trying to stop some Team Rocket members from stealing Pokémon and They brought me here. Good news is I managed to hide Onix from them. Why are you here?" Brock asked

"I don't really know. They just attacked me out of nowhere" Ash said

"We need to find a way out of here" Brock said

"don't you have Onix?" Ash asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator: As Ash and Brock were thinking of an escape plan, Brock made 1 mistake. He was holding Onix's Poke ball when a Team Rocket guard walked by.

"Hey, you" he said while opening the cell door.

"Give me That Poke ball" he then took it out of Brock's hand.

He turned around and saw Ash out of the cage.

"Hey" he said, and then Brock tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and Brock punched him in the face

He took Onix's Poke ball and said "Ash, I know where the guard outfits are. We can just put this one in our cell"

"Okay Brock, where are the guard outfits?" Ash asked.

"Just down their" Brock said, pointing to an empty hallway.

"Okay, let's go" Ash said.

They went down the hallway and in the room at the end there was a sleeping guard.

"Ash, be quiet. We do not want to wake the guard" Brock said while putting guard clothes over his clothes.

"Got it Brock" Ash said while taking off his hat, putting it in his guard jacket, and putting on a guard hat.

"Let's go" brock said.

As Ash and Brock walked towards the exit, Giovanni saw them and said "What are you doing? You should know that all guards never leave there post! Especially at a time like this! I do not want our prisoners escaping!" Giovanni yelled.

Persian growled and used shadow claw on Ash and Brock, removing their guard disguise.

"Ash, run!" Brock said.

They started running to the door.

"Close the door!" Giovanni ordered.

The doors started closing and Brock ran through.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pikachu already made it out,lets go!" Brock said.

"got it" ash replied, and then jumped out of the building.

"We made it Brock" Ash said.

"Ash!" Iris and Cilan said while running towards them.

"Guys, you got out of the trap!" Ash said.

"Hello, I'm Brock" Brock said.

"I'm Iris" "and I'm Cilan" they both said.

"I'm so glad we made it out of their" Ash said.

Out of nowhere, Giovanni pinned Ash's arms behind his back and clasped his hand on Ash's mouth.

Then a Team Rocket helicopter flew over them and a platform lowered vertically behind Giovanni.

He stepped on the platform behind him and said "I would love to stay and chat, but me and my son need to go"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
